


Bittersweet Miracle

by SEETVerse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, F/M, Female Kurusu Akira, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Major Character Death (?), Other, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEETVerse/pseuds/SEETVerse
Summary: This is weird.She's never sick.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira (Female), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 22
Kudos: 155





	1. Sick?

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get this out of my system. It keeps popping up while I was writing my other fanfics and my original stories, but here we go...I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Btw, just think that the bathhouse scene happened during the time Haru joined the team. Enjoy! Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors you'll see! I wrote this at 2AM hehehe.

This is weird.

Akira Kurusu is never sick.

She's never, _ever_ been sick.

Akira, who's currently staring at the sink for whoever-knows-how-long minutes, is thinking of all possible reasons why she's feeling like shit.

_Like really, shit._

She feels nauseous, throwing up, dizzy, and worst stuff.

 _‘It's too early for this,’_ She mentally groaned, washing her hands and splashing some of the water to her face.

She hears some kind of knock (or scratch – it's Morgana) on the door.

“Akira? You've been in there for too long. What's wrong?” The cat (or not) says, his tone a bit sleepy since they just woke up earlier.

“'m fine, Morgana. Gonna go out now,” She replies, sighing after.

After finishing her routine in the bathroom, she went out and went upstairs to change into her uniform just before Sojiro came in. She hears the bell jingle as he did.

“Are you finished now, Akira?” Morgana asks her, not looking at her though, since he might've thought that she's still changing.

“Yes, I'll be down in a minute,” She replies, putting on her black stockings, “Go settle in the bag now.”

Morgana somewhat nodded as her phone dinged. She picked it up to see who messaged her, when she did she had a slight smile placed on her lips.

* * *

 **Goro:**  
Good morning, how are  
you?

* * *

She typed her reply.

* * *

 **Me:**  
Good morning, Goro.  
Feeling a bit sick, but I'll manage.  
How about you?

* * *

 **Goro:**  
Sick? Do you need me to  
fetch you something?

 **Goro:**  
What happened?

* * *

Akira chuckled to herself, seeing Akechi's reaction. . .

* * *

 **Me:**  
No need. Like I said, I'm  
fine. How about you? Do  
you need something?

* * *

There's a bit of a pause there, then Akechi finally replied.

* * *

 **Goro:**  
I was actually planning on  
doing something with you  
tonight.

 **Me:**  
Something?

 **Goro:**  
Yes. In Mementos. Only the  
two of us.

 **Goro:**  
However, since you're not  
feeling well, we can schedule that  
in another day.

 **Me:**  
No, no, no.

 **Me:**  
I'm game for later. I promise.

 **Goro:**  
Akira.

 **Goro:**  
I don't like to force you if  
you're not feeling well.

 **Me:**  
I never get sick, Goro. You  
know that.

 **Goro:**  
It's impossible for a human  
not to get sick, Akira. Don't try  
that with me.

 **Me:**  
But, Goro. . .really. I'm fine.

 **Goro:**  
..........

 **Goro:**  
Don't collapse on me later.

* * *

Akira smiled widely.

* * *

 **Me:**  
Okay! See you later!  
I love you!

* * *

 _‘I love you,’_ Akira repeats in her head as she puts her phone in her pocket. Slowly making her way to Morgana and her bag, slinging it gently on her right shoulder to not disturb Morgana.

She's dating Goro Akechi for a few weeks now. She first met him when they accidentally bumped into each other on the train station back in April. Then met him again when he went to Leblanc because she told him she works there. Then of course, in June, the TV Event where her. . .confidant with him started.

Ever since it started, she actually prefers spending time with him more. Not that she doesn't like others, but she just feels. . .safe when she's with him, even though in the back of her head she knowd that somewhat, somewhere, the boy she clearly has her eyes on may or may not be planning something that involves the Phantom Thieves.

Their first few 'dates' are so enjoyable, she engraved the image in her mind when she messed Akechi's hair that kind of resembles her messy (fluffy) hair, and put on her glasses on him so that his fans won't disturb them. That was also the first time she noticed Akechi's celebrity mask coming off a bit. He was somewhat surprised and dumbstruck when Akira did that to him. But is also a blushing mess when she was doing that to him. Akira also discovered that Akechi likes being patted on his hair, if not the redness of his ears when she was fixing his hair to what it was. When she teased her about it, Akechi merely waved her off and said that he should be careful to what he says infront of her, that made her chuckle a bit.

They went to play billiards and darts (which Akira definitely sucked at first, but thanks to Akechi, she's now close to obliterating him in both). Where she discovers that Akechi can also use his right hand. That he's great at pinpointing stuff because how the fuck will he even be great at darts if he's not. They also went to the arcade a few times, they went for the shooting game a lot.

They went to the Aquarium too, where she teased him that he was asking her out on a date, which Akechi – who's flustered at that comment – waves her off with a blush on his face. Nevertheless, they had a great time together there.

And of course, the Jazz Club. Akira loves that place so much, and she feels honored that she's the first one that Akechi brought there. That's also the time when she opened up to him a bit, what happened to her, why she got here in Tokyo, her relationship with her parents. . .

Akechi opened up to her for a bit too. When he said he can't cook _that_ well, Akira immediately offered some of her time to teach him, which baffled Akechi once again, but reluctantly agreed.

Times spent with him was a bliss. His mask was slowly disappearing whenever he's with her, but once he realizes that, he puts it back right away. Akira was kind of disappointed that Akechi was still kind of pushing her away, but was determined to let him open up to her more.

Akira's not stupid, she noticed the look in his (beautiful) eyes. Even when Akechi smiles and seems to fool everyone, he can't fool her (which he called her out on for quite a lot). There are times when they had conversations that are a bit too sad, and Akira immediately hugs him even while he's speaking. When she first did that he visibly tensed with the contact, but after a few seconds he reciprocated the hug, albeit awkwardly, since he's not used to physical affection. Hugging Goro Akechi made Akira realize something though.

_She loves him._

That's why she's even more determined to do anything to make him feel better whenever she had free time. There are a lot of times when she's persuading him to sleep in Leblanc sometimes because he looks _so_ damn tired in whatever he's doing in work. He politely declined for a while until there's a time when he gave up and let the girl baby him for a bit.

_He regretted that a little. Because he's starting to be more attached to her._

He insisted on sleeping on the couch that night, which she furiously shook her head on and made him sleep on her bed (with her). Morgana was confused as to why Goro Akechi's sleeping here. But decided to just trust Akira on this.

Akira trusted him to not do anything weird, and Akechi did everything for that trust to remain. However, waking up to see the most beautiful girl (besides his mother), lying beside him, Akechi couldn't function.

He left before Akira or Morgana woke up. Leaving only a letter behind.

The next time Akira saw Akechi was when they were both equally tired. Sojiro, who was at the counter, must've noticed, because he insists the two to go to the bathhouse to relax.

The two blanked out for a bit before blushing profusely, not sure how to take the advice before Sojiro scoffed and said: “Of course, not together, you idiots!”

Akechi stammered as he was about to say that it wasn't like that, but Sojiro brushed him off and ordered Akira to guide him there, which she just nodded on as they went out of Leblanc.

They parted on the changing rooms up until the baths of course, and after an hour and a half, they simultaneously went out of the changing room that made the both of them chuckle. They decided to go outside of the bathhouse, then talked.

They talked about a lot of stuff, corrupted adults, his family, his mother, his father. . .

They talked a lot of stuff until Akechi says the one thing that made Akira almost die on the spot.

_“I want to go out with you. Will you. . .allow me to?”_

Akira doesn't know how to react, she wants to shout ‘YES!’ and kiss him and whatever. Yet, at the back of her mind, she remembers her friends who are all still kind of wary of Akechi. They seem to grow fond of him when Akira tells them that he's not that bad. Heck, even _Ryuji_ got to spend time with the detective even when he's basically just third (or fourth? Since Morgana is there) wheeling the two. Futaba was probably the most closest to Akechi, mainly because of their Featherman love, to the point she calls him ‘Big Bro’, which Akechi cried on to her for a bit (she was confused on why he's crying) the moment Futaba left and it's only the two of them present.

Even if there's still a shakeable feeling that Akechi might've still be planning on something, Akira wants to be selfish for once. And maybe. . .hopefully. . .Akechi will finally be open to her.

So she said yes.

Breaking the news to her friends was a rollercoaster ride of feelings. Ann, Haru, and especially Futaba was happy for her. Ryuji and Yusuke offered a congratulations and Akira guesses Ryuji was already bombarding her boyfriend (she loves it) on his IM with messages (in which to her boyfriend's annoyance). Makoto was probably the only one who told Akira to be careful, but is also kind of happy for her. Morgana congratulated her too and like Makoto, asked her to be careful.

The day after that though, was shocking.

Because Akechi just revealed himself that he, was also a metaverse user. That means he also has a Persona. He told Akira first before asking her the million dollar (or yen, in this case) question.

_“You're the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?”_

Akira doesn't know what to react once again, because what if – _what if Akechi only asked her out because he found out that she's the Leader of the Phantom Thieves? What if he'll only date her to gather information? What if—_ Akira mentally slapped herself, _she trusted him. She trusts him. She_ trusts _him._

Akira gulped as she replied her honest answer. She was expecting Akechi to either – she doesn't know, smirk or chuckle or say ‘I knew it’.

But Akechi doesn't.

Instead, he hugs her, and she's shocked. That's the first time he ever hugged her in which he initiated. He hugged her _tightly_ like she's going to disappear if he doesn't hug her.

She hears him chuckle softly, some sort of sadness lingering on it as he murmurs on the crook of her neck, _“You stupid fool. . .”_ His tone has no malice, or anger, or anything. Just soft and resigned.

Before Akira could reciprocate the hug, Akechi kissed her on the forehead and removed the embrace to now drink the coffee Akira brewed for him. Still dumbstruck for the first time ever, Akechi chuckles at her reaction. That shook her out of her reverie as she instantly blushed. But is clearly not enjoying that she's the one being flustered, not the other way around.

Akechi shooted a remark with his sharp, cocky, and slightly-condescendingly tone that Akira loved (and is turned on about it) and she shotted back something too, even if she's still flustered about what happened. Akechi then said to call her friends and tell them what he just told her, and Akira agreed and tadah, Akechi is now a part of them (hopefully)!

October passed through with many memorable moments and nights, with the slight exception of the revelation of Sae Nijima's Palace, and now it's November.

Akira shook her head as she now stopped reminiscing, and proceeded to head down the stairs.

“Good morning, Akira!” Akira was surprised to see Futaba awake at this hour, but decided to greet as well.

“Good morning, Futaba,” She smiled at the girl whom she treats as a younger sister. She settled down beside her at the bar, as Sojiro handed the two girls their breakfast.

Somehow the smell kind of bothered Akira. But she decided to ignore it as she ate her curry breakfast. Nodding to Futaba's story once in a while to show the younger girl that she's listening.

After eating, Akira stood up, thanked Sojiro for the food and went out Leblanc after saying farewells with the two Sakuras.

Akira yawned, she feels tired even though she slept for like 12 hours.

“Still sleepy, Akira?” Morgana said in disbelief, “You slept for 12 hours or so! How can you still be tired?”

Akira shrugged, “I dunno. . .” Then she felt her stomach growl that made her narrow her eyes, “Ugh. . .”

“You just ate. . .” Akira feels that Morgana is probably frowning right now, so she sighed.

“Don't worry, this won't last long. . .” She said, “I'm probably just. . .tired.”

Morgana seemed to take the excuse as he hid in her bag once more.

* * *

Beneath his princely facade, Akechi Goro knows he's an emotionless asshole.

After everything that has happened in his goddamned, forsaken life, how could he not be?

He knows that he dug a deep grave when he joined forces with a man that he would've called 'Father' in another world that's full of sunshine and rainbows. Unfortunately, this is not that world, so he would rather call him a ‘Good-for-nothing Man’ or something insulting.

Everything went well for two years.

Until he met this girl.

This girl that made his world upside-down. This girl that made him rethink everything.

This girl he planned to kill for messing up his plans.

Yes, he planned to kill her. Wanted to even.

Now, he doesn't know.

The first time he met her, he was irritated that somebody bumped into him because _who could be so blind and so stupid to bump into someone who's 178 centimeters tall—_

_Oh._

Akira immediately apologized and made sure she didn't harm him in any way. Akechi was too awestruck to even hold a coherent sentence after she asked him a question. Which he answered in his princely facade. He noticed the way her eyes narrowed when he did, and he was shocked. _Did she notice?_

Akira bowed in respect (to his shock once again) and apologized once again, Akechi waved her off, saying it's not her fault entirely, and that he was also incosiderate blah blah blah.

It took them a few minutes before parting, and when they did. Akechi tried to erase Akira from his mind.

_But he knows he couldn't._

When he met her again because he went to Leblanc (he remembers she works there and subconsciously went there) and blinked in whatever emotion (if he does have one functioning right now) he has when he saw her, he smiled in his princely facade once more and ordered his coffee, which she obliged.

The next time he met her again was the TV Show, and out of all many _fucking_ students in Shujin, the woman just had to choose her, _Akira_ , of all people. Akechi just wants to scream. However, he decided to let his instincts go take the lead because Akira is interesting. The way she thinks is interesting. The way she answered his questions is interesting. She is interesting, and he wants to know more about her.

Thankfully, she accepted his offer in spending time with him.

Their first hang-out was playing the billiards, which she sucks at, so he taught her for a while, and he is certainly amused that she's a fast learner, and seems to be competitive as well.

_Good to know that my competetiveness is not one-sided._

He's also amused that she's a great observer (perks of being quiet, he guesses), and managed to know that Akechi can use his right hand too, not just his left.

Their next hang-out was the place where Akechi wants to try to eat their famous food, unfortunately, some civillians seem to took notice of him, so he suggested to go now, before the store gets troubled.

However, Akechi shouldn't have said the next lines, because Akira dragged him to the place where the restroom is (which he protests to) and when they arrived, she turned to him and tip-toed a bit to make herself a bit taller as she reached out for Akechi's hair, but pouted a bit.

_“Bend down a little. You know I'm small.”_

Akechi blinked but reluctantly obliged when she said that, and Akechi immediately regretted it when Akira began to ran her small, delicate hands around Akechi's hair, ruffling and messing with it.

 _It feels. . .nice,_ He thought, he can feel his neck warming up, meaning he's flushed and he hopes the girl doesn't notice it as she's busy with his hair. He fears she can hear his heart thumping so loud in his chest while waiting for Akira to finish whatever she's doing with his hair. He feels her hands stop as she smiles. Akechi was about to straighten up when he felt _those small, delicate hands_ cup his face to face the face of the girl who's the reason why his heart is acting abnormally. She has a very serious expression on her face as she scans his face. Akechi gulped at the nearness of their faces – _it's barely even a feet! –_ and hopes Akira will be done.

Then he felt those hands disappear from his face and another material was now on his face.

_Glasses._

_Her glasses._

Akira cupped his face once again, a smile on her lips as she nodded approvingly. She then drags Akechi back to their table and as the people who noticed him earlier slowly went away, not realizing the boy who has a messy, ruffled hair with thick, black glasses is their Prince Goro Akechi.

Akechi wants to chuckle at what happened, he really needs to be careful around her.

They now hang-out at the arcade, they went for the shooting games, and they both enjoyed it. The next time they hang-out was the Aquarium, Akechi invited her. She teased him that he's asking her out on a date, and Akechi can't help but feel flustered and his real, asshole-ish self was starting to show too. Surprisingly, Akira doesn't mind.

Now, he invited her to the Jazz Club he frequents, and he doesn't know why he did.

Thanks to the atmosphere, there was never a dead air between them, and they opened up a bit, and Akechi can't help but feel pure rage over the man who tried to assault Akira, he's scared that his rage might've shown, but he's thankful that it didn't. He doesn't want her to be scared of him.

He doesn't know what happened because he realized they were talking about various things, even stupid things, and. . .he feels happy for the first time in a while. He feels happy with no revenge-related stuff happening.

**_That girl is dangerous. She's going to ruin our plans!_ **

Akechi mentally yelled for Loki to go away.

They began to hang-out a lot, and he enjoys it. Every second with her, he enjoys it. Even if it's just her brewing something on the counter or cooking something, and he's there on the bar, watching or just staring at the TV or Sayuri.

Then they play chess.

As always, she seems to be silently competetive, like she always has, and Akechi is happy for that. He's happy that this rivalry thing that he's feeling deep inside is reciprocated.

When he wins yet again, and is about to get out of Leblanc, Akira calls him and threw him her king, which he successfully caught with one hand. Understanding what thay meant, he smirks at her and nodded. After that, he went out of Leblanc.

Then of course, Shido _fucking_ Masayoshi had to ruin some of his days by ordering him to do this and that, and his only saving grace was going to Leblanc.

Akira must've noticed, because she always offers her room (attic) upstairs for him to rest. He politely declines until he's had enough of all the things he's been doing (fucking Shido) and if he were to be honest, he. . .wants to know what it feels to be cared at.

**_What, you're going soft now?_ **

**_Loki, be quiet._ **

Akechi sighed as his two Personas argue at the back of his mind. He just wants rest, and thankfully that's what he'll be getting in courtesy of Akira.

Only resulting in him running away early in the morning while Akira and Morgana are still asleep.

He wants to deny it. He wants to. But, at the same time, he doesn't want to. He knows the pros and the cons. It's not only him that's going to die, Akira too!

_Worst thing that'll happen is if Shido took interest in her, that fucking asshole—!_

There's also the thing that Akechi knows for a few months now, and that is the fact that Akira, Akira Kurusu is the Leader of the Phantom Thieves.

More reasons for Shido to notice her, and Akechi silently curses everything.

Akechi can't deny it anymore. Somewhere, in his own, empty, black heart, he loves Akira – no, in his own empty, black heart, he whole-heartedly loves Akira. And he wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

_He fell for his fucking rival! How great!_

The next time he went to Leblanc, is when he's also tired as hell. Then, Akira entered Leblanc too, seemingly tired as well.

Sojiro noticed and adviced the two to go to the bathhouse.

Akechi totally went blank at that.

Of _fucking_ course, he's still a teenager! Even if he's emotionally-stunted or some shit, he's still a teenager! He has hormones!

 _Fucking hormones,_ He cursed mentally.

Sojiro clarifies what he said as Akechi tries to reason something out, but Sojiro waved him off and ordered Akira to guide him to the bathhouse.

Akira did, and Akechi can't help but feel nervous.

He feels his heart is going to burst in any moment, and when they parted at the changing rooms to the baths, he began to think.

He's going to do something incredibly selfish (he's always selfish, how is this any different?) and dangerous, not only for him, but also for Akira.

But they have to go through him first before they hurt her. Even if she's hurt by a single hair, he swears he'll hurt the person who tried to fuck with her, with him—

**_Goro, calm down._ **

**_No, let him continue._ **

**_Loki, you're not getting it—_ **

Akechi tunes out their arguement, and did what Robin Hood said, calm down, calm down, calm down.

Akechi wants this, but does Akira want it though? He doesn't want to force her into anything. He doesn't want to hurt her may it be physically or emotionally or mentally.

Akechi shook his head, he scoffs, _ha, as if you deserve someone like Akira._

**_You should try to ask her out though. You never know, Goro._ **

**_And if he got rejected?_ **

**_Then, we'll move on. But I'm positive she won't._ **

Akechi hears Loki scoff, as he sighs, looking up at the ceiling. Thank God he's alone right now. Is Akira all alone at the other bath too—?

 _No, no, no, don't even think about that—!_ Akechi scolds himself, now he's flushed once again and groaned as he tried to sink himself deeper into the bath.

Then he suddenly realized something.

He's positive that Akira's friends – the Phantom Thieves – are still wary of him even though they'd spent quite some time with him either alone or with Akira. The closest one he has in the Phantom Thieves is Futaba, whom he considers as a sister if he were to be honest. But he still shows her his princely facade, he wonders what she and the others will act if he dropped that facade. . .especially Akira. . .will she accept who he truly was?

Not that he really cared about anyone's opinion, but this is Akira _and_ the Phantom Thieves.

Then he remembers Shido once again and he wants to go berserk.

He could throw him off in another direction, he never told him who he thinks the Leader of the Phantom Thieves is (thank God) or the other members.

However, he knows that Shido doesn't entirely trust him even though he's done a lot of fucking bad things – worst things – just to get his revenge.

He feels so tired. He just wants Akira's comfort and hugs that he's always getting if she senses that he's tired and shit.

Then again, going back, if Shido, perhaps has another person to investigate who the Phantom Thieves are, it would be better if he's the one to say something first, to gain a little bit of trust more, than the other person.

However, doing that, he means he has to sacrifice Akira.

_No, no, no, no._

He won't. He won't do something bad again, he slightly atoned himself when he decided not to shoot a certain businessman anymore, because he won't wait until Sae-san's Palace, he will aid them early, he will let them get out of the messy hell early or let them be aware and make them have plans.

Then he realized something once more.

_Futaba._

He may not be sure, but there's a nagging feeling he felt when Futaba grabbed his phone one time while they were watching Featherman, she said she's going to clean his phone from some viruses or some stuff.

_But now that he thinks of it, she might've bugged his phone._

Resolute, he decides to call Futaba later. Later, after he. . .

After he asks Akira out.

Sighing, he went out of the bath to change.

He slightly chuckled when he realized they exitted the changing rooms at the same time, and he heard her chuckle too. They decided to go out of the bathhouse. Then they talked, he opened up. Until a dead air passed, and he used this as an opportunity.

When he said the words out, he saw Akira's reaction. He saw the way she widened her eyes a bit and her eyes lit up. It took her a moment before she says her answer—

_“Yes.”_

Akechi Goro can die at that very moment.

He smiles as she hugged him tight – like she always has, and giggled when he patted the back of her head. His other hand on her waist as she continues to cling on him as if he was her lifeline. He can't help but smile like an idiot right then and there.

The moment he went home, he had to block Ryuji's number because the boy kept spamming him with messages, but he needs to talk to someone right now. He patiently waits for that someone to answer their phone. And when they did, he immediately went straight to the point.

The next day, Akechi decides to tell Akira, his girlfriend now, that he's also a Persona-user, and that he'll be joining them.

Akechi let her brew his coffee first before going to the topic. He felt her stiffen a bit when he asked her if she's the leader of the Phantom Thieves, and he's scared if he did something that made her stiffen like that. He knows the question is nerve-wracking itself, but—

_“Yes,” She says truthfully, “Yes, I am.”_

Akechi can't help but stare at her in awe.

He wants to laugh, as much as he loves Akira, she's one big fool.

Letting her rival in is a big example. Falling in love is a huge mistake on both of their parts.

Now, he's scared. He's scared of her safety, to hell with his own. He knows that he somehow has an expiration date, with everything he has done?

He hugged her. Hugged her so tight he fears she'll disappear if he doesn't.

He called her a stupid fool. A stupid fool for letting Akechi in, a stupid fool for accepting Akechi's feelings, a stupid fool who wears her heart slightly more than her brain.

Then again, he is one stupid **_fool_** too, huh.

He didn't notice the way Akira looks so shocked when he hugged her, and quietly chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and turned to his coffee.

_I love you._

October passed with memorable memories and especially nights, with the exception of the revelation of Sae-san's Palace.

As of Okumura Haru's father, Akechi feels guilty for being unable to do anything. Because something happened behind the scenes of his confession, his water bottle looks weird too. _It's poisoned._

But in all honesty, he's shocked when he learns that Haru doesn't blame him for her father's death.

She says it wasn't his fault, he didn't pull the trigger, and she's thankful with that, however she won't forgive the people who he's working with. Especially the boss.

Akechi resisted the urge to roll his eyes once again.

He tilted his head up a bit, looking at the sky, not minding the people walking around. He's waiting for her. His girlfriend. Akira.

“Goro!” He turned around, his lips curling into a smile when he saw a familiar long, messy, black haired girl with a ivory skin complexion, naturally pink lips and soft-tinted pink cheeks, as if she's on a natural blush on, beautiful steel-gray eyes with long lashes, and. . .good body proportions.

Akechi doesn't care for her outer appearance that much, but _wow_ , she's beautiful.

Akechi mentally shook his head, he didn't call her out to Mementos to flirt.

He smiled at her in his princely facade, “Shall we?”

Before Akira could answer, Morgana butted in, his head popping up from Akira's bag.

“Where are you two going?” He asked.

“Mementos,” Akira answered. Morgana widen his eyes at this.

“Hey! You two should know that it's dangerous to go there without that much people! Without me too!” Morgana exclaimed out of worry.

“Don't worry, Morgana,” Akechi said to the feline, looking at him in the eye, “I won't let anything happen to her.”

Akira beamed at that, “I won't let anything happen to him, too!”

Akechi rose an eyebrow and lightly chuckled at that.

Morgana visibly shook his head and sighed, “Oh well, I can trust you both, right?”

When Morgana hopped out of Akira's bag, he turned to them, “I'll see you later. I'll be at Leblanc. Don't be out too late.”

Morgana left. Leaving the two behind.

Akechi turned to Akira, “Let's go to Shibuya.”

Akira nodded.

* * *

Fighting her own boyfriend is exhausting.

When Akira landed the final blow on him with one of her last strength, she exhaled and panted softly, her nausea and dizziness coming back as she did. She didn't even hear what Akechi said in the next moments until he asked her a question.

“—hey, are you alright?” Akira looked at Akechi's expression when he asked. He has a slight frown on his slightly-tired face, and there's concern too.

Akira waved him off, “Yes, yes,” She replied, “Was that. . .all you got?”

Akira swears she saw Akechi rose his eyebrow a bit as he replies, “Of course not,” He sharply said, “But if we go any further, we'd go beyond the point of no return.” He continues, “In all honesty, I'd love to see just how far we can go. . .” He trailed off, now looking Akira (who's bending down a bit) in the eye, “Are you sure you're fine? I told you that you shouldn't force yourself.”

Akira chuckled a bit, “I'm fine, I promise,” She replies, a smile on her face, “You're strong, you know?”

Akechi blinked at that comment and shook his head as he made his way towards her, prompting her to stand straight, “We're done here. Let's continue our talk outside.”

Akira nodded, holding Akechi's outstretched arm to stand properly, and when she did, she smiled at him widely, “Let's go!”

Akechi nodded.

* * *

Out of Mementos, Akira was now not using Akechi's aid anymore, she feels more tired, dizzy, and hungry. Yes, hungry, she needs to eat.

_I want crepes. . .or pancakes. . .or waffles._

Akechi stopped walking, so Akira stopped too, facing Akechi, tilting her head up a bit since he's so tall.

Akechi started to talk, “Once again, you never cease to amaze me. Your strength is truly reassuring,” He starts, “It's to the point that I'd be relying on you in a pinch.”

“It's the same for me,” Akira said, “I'd be relying on you with my life.”

Akechi looks baffled at that comment, but shook his head with a chuckle, “Seriously. . .” He smiled at her (that made her heart flutter), “I'm sorry for. . .asking you to indulge that selfish request of mine.”

Akira shook her head, “It's fine, Goro. I enjoyed my time fighting with you.”

**Rank up!**

Akechi smiled a bit at that, “If we had fought to the end, do you see yourself winning?”

Akira smirked at him, “Well, I know that I definitely wouldn't lose.”

Akechi chuckled a bit once again, “I had a feeling you'd say that.”

Then Akira feels the atmosphere change. The seriousness in Akechi's face didn't help either. She's starting to feel nervous on what he's going to tell her next.

“I'm going to be honest with you once again, Akira,” He softly said, not breaking his eye contact with her, “I. . .I hate you.”

Akira blinked at that, confusion and hurt mixing, and her dizziness now worsening.

“I – don't get this wrong, Akira, _I love you_ , I really, _really_ do, but there's – there's a part of me that hates you and myself – I. . .I'm envious of you,” Akechi continues, he noticed Akira's reaction and now he regrets saying these things. But he needs her to know, he needs to be honest, they're in a relationship after all, hitting to _that_ degree of it. And as scared as he is, he wants her to slowly know his real self, “Your deft handling of your unfortunate circumstances, your uniqueness that I love, your ability to surpass me – all these irritate me.”

Akira's expression morphs from confusion and hurt to understanding, and urges for him to continue.

“. . .You're the one person I refuse to lose to,” He said in a tone that's sharp and soft at the same time.

Akira smiles, her eyes soft and understanding once again as she replies, “Same here.”

This baffled Akechi once again, “You—!” Then he chuckles, “Akira. . .”

Akechi exhaled through his nose, “I'll let you have this win today – but next time, I will be victorious,” He broke his eye contact with her, “Let this be my proof.”

Akira tilted her head in confusion, but was surprised when a glove went flying on her way, thankfully she caught it before it had contact with her face.

_‘Akechi's. . .glove?’_

Akechi chuckled a bit, “You know, there's a tradition in the West to throw one's glove at their opponent when demanding a duel,” He explains, “Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted.”

Akira stared at Akechi for a long time before smiling once again, “I accept.”

Akechi nodded in approval, “Remember: I am the one who'll defeat you.”

Akira smirked, “I'm the one who'll defeat you too.”

Akira's heart fluttered when Akechi genuinely smiled, “Alright,” He softly said, “I'll walk you back home.”

Akira nodded as she yawned, “Yeah, shure,” She said beckoning for Akechi to hold her hand, which he did, with his ungloved hand (another thing to make her heart flutter once again) as they walked, “But. . .can we buy some. . .stuff first?”

Akechi rose an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at Akira, “What stuff?”

Akira yawned again, this made Akechi's concern go up, “Food. Sweet food.”

“You're. . .hungry,” Akechi slowly said, pulling out his phone and slightly frowned, “And it's pretty late too.”

Akira shrugged slightly leaning on Akechi, she knows he doesn't like public display of affection, but she can't help it this time, she just wants to be close to him.

_Then she suddenly smelled something—_

—she realized it was Akechi, “What's your perfume?”

Akechi looked at her as if she has two heads, “Wha – What. . .brought you to that question. . . ?”

“I know you smell nice, but you smell nicer tonight,” Akira ignored Akechi's incoherent noise as she sniffed him once again, “Drop the perfume, Goro~”

“Akira, what's gotten into you?” Akechi mumbled enough for her to hear, Akira saw his ears now red and his cheeks are a little red now too, “And don't compliment my. . .smell as of now. We just fought.”

Akira shrugged and when she saw a crepe stand she let go of Akechi and immediately went there to buy. When she heard Akechi stop beside her, she decided to turn to him.

“You want something?” She asked, pertaining to the crepe stand.

Akechi shook his head, “No, I'm fine, thank you.”

“You sure?” She asked him. He nodded. Accepting his answer, she turned to the girl managing the stand, “Two crepes! One savory and one sweet! Please choose the best fillings.”

The girl nodded and started to do her work. Akechi turned to Akira, “I thought I said—”

“It's for me, Goro, don't worry,” She cut him off, smiling tiredly, she yawned once again.

This doesn't get unnoticed by Akechi, “You seem more tired than usual. Is it because—”

“No, no, no, it's not you, don't worry about it,” She said, giving him a reassuring smile, “I just need food. . .I'm pretty hungry right now.”

“Well, that two crepes you ordered is the evidence,” Akechi grumbled, but smiled, “Looks like it's ready. Enjoy your food.”

Akira quickly grabbed the crepe and payed. She decided to eat the savory one first, only to be finished within seconds. The same goes for the sweet one too.

“Slow down, Akira,” Akechi commented beside her, “You might choke.”

Akira pouted, “It's gone already. . .”

“That's because you ate it in like, three to five bites,” Akechi sighed.

That only made her pout more, “Let's just go home then. . .”

Akechi nodded, holding out his hand to her which she happily accepted as they walked to the station.

* * *

Thankfully, both of them got a seat in the train. And. . .the second they sat down, Akira fell asleep while leaning on Akechi's shoulder.

 _‘She's pretty tired. . .’_ He mentally sighed, _‘I told her to not force herself if she's not feeling well. . .’_

After a few minutes, the next station is Yongen-Jaya.

“Akira,” Akechi softly called her, nudging her gently, “Akira, we're going down to the next station.”

Akira only groaned softly, “Mmmfive more minutes. . .”

Akechi chuckled, “You're not in bed. Wake up, Akira.”

Akira only groaned in reply but obliged to wake up, rubbing her eyes to make her vision clear. They are still holding hands.

When they arrived in Yongen-Jaya, Akira remembered something.

“Wait,” She said in a sleepy tone, “I just remembered something. . .”

Akechi was confused as she made her way to the store supermarket at the Backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. When she went out, she has an apple in her hand.

“Apple?” Akechi can't help but to comment.

Akira smiled tiredly once again as she nodded, “Yeah. . .this should be the other way around. . .”

Akechi narrowed his eyes, not getting the meaning.

Akira never stopped smiling, “Here,” She threw the apple to Akechi, who caught it, that made Akira smile more, “Thank you for accepting it.”

“What's this about. . . ?” He asked.

“Find it out yourself,” Akira smirked, holding Akechi's hand once again as they make their way to Leblanc, “I got the idea to throw an apple to you because you threw me your glove.”

Akechi rose his eyebrows, “So there's a hidden meaning,” He says, “And you want me to find it out myself. What a sly move, Akira.”

Akira chuckled, “You're a detective, Goro, you'll find it out. . .”

They stopped walking when they arrived outside Leblanc, the sign saying it's now closed means Sojiro went home already.

Before Akechi can say his goodbye, Akira hugged him, not in a tight grip she always has, but a soft one.

This made him smile, “You're awfully clingy tonight. What happened?”

“Eh, is it bad?” Akira's muffled reply sounds like she's pouting.

Akechi shooks his head, “No, it isn't,” He said, reciprocating the hug, “But you might fall asleep, considering you're still tired. You should go straight to bed once you enter, okay?”

Akira nodded tiredly, and when she released her hug (with her hands still on Akechi's side while his hands are still on her waist), she yawned once again, “G'night, Goro. . .”

Akira felt him kiss the top of her head, that made her smile, “Yes. Good night to you too, Akira,” Akechi softly replied, now removing his hands on her waist. Urging her to go inside Leblanc.

With a wave she entered her home amd looked at the door, seeing Akechi smile at her before walking away.

Akira smiled as she went upstairs, changed, and collapsed on the bed. Already asleep the second she did.

* * *

The next morning was a similar case as yesterday.

She's throwing up once again, the nauseous feeling come back with dizziness.

_What's going on. . . ?_


	2. The Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does this smell disgusting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! Sorry for the long delay! There are some things happening here in my country haha.
> 
> Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors you'll see there! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

It has been 5 _goddamned_ days since she first had this throwing up session in the morning, and it has grown worse each passing day, not that she'll admit this to everybody though, even Morgana, who practically lives with her, and Akechi, who's her boyfriend.

With the similar situation as five days ago, she's throwing up the non-existent something down to the bowl, her head pounding more than yesterday, and she feels more nauseous. She groaned as she washed her face on sink and toothbrushed, annoyed to do this for the second time.

Suddenly feeling a burst of angry emotion, she grunted as she dresses up, glaring at whatever furniture or thing she sets her eyes on while doing so. However, when she puts on her bra, she visibly winced as if she smelled something bad.

“Why – is this – _so_ —!” She quietly hissed, glaring intensely at her undergarment as she tries to put it on with clenched teeth, angry for some reason, “— _uncomfortable_?!”

“A – Akira?!” She hears Morgana outside the bathroom, she mentally hissed in annoyance, “What's wrong?! Why do you sound so angry?!”

“I'm fine, Morgana,” Akira sternly said, finally clipping her undergarment together, but frowned because _it feels so_ _uncomfortable_ , “I'll be upstairs in a minute.”

Not minding the (not) cat's response, she immediately put on her uniform in a haste, because Sojiro will be arriving soon, and that means, he'll be opening up the shop in a few minutes.

Thankfully, she got quickly dressed so she went out of the bathroom immediately, quickly walking up in the attic to arrange her stuff.

“You overslept, Akira,” Morgana commented, “Are you feeling bad again?”

 _Oh, for almost a week I feel fucking bad, Morgana,_ Akira wanted to answer, intead, she smiled a bit to Morgana, although the smile is not reaching her eyes, she said, “No, I'm not. Just a bad morning, that's all.”

She ignores Morgana's disbelieving look as she continued to gather her stuff, also ignoring the jingle of Leblanc's doorbell and how Sojiro's muffled footseps from downstairs went to the kitchen to cook delicious curry—

— _Weird, why does it smell bad?_

Pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to filter out the _ugly, disgusting_ smell that she used to love makes her feel sicker than usual. She feels her stomach churning at the thought of eating her everyday-breakfast, but feels her heart breaking if she declines the breakfast Sojiro made for her.

“Akira! The curry that Boss is making smells good!” Morgana exclaimed, contrasting Akira's inner thoughts, “Let's go!”

Akira stiffly smiled, “You go on first, Morgana, I just have to search for something.”

Morgana seemed to believe her excuse as he strutted off downstairs. The moment that he's out of sight, Akira had to surpress a barfing noise.

 _Oh, God, why does it smell so bad?!_ She mentally screamed, a hand on her mouth to surpress the noises she was about to make. When the barfing session subsided, she thinks.

Declining breakfast would be weird, she never declined one. She enjoyed curry – especially Sojiro's curry, so why the hell is this a problem now?

_Because it smells disgusting._

Akira mentally whined, she doesn't want to refuse breakfast. Not when she's hungry too – _butitsmellssodisgusting –_ and she can't refuse a breakfast made from her father-figure! She can't hurt his feelings!

Just thinking of that makes her cry, imagining the hurt look in Sojiro's gruff expression when she refuses breakfast, or possibly anger too, he might throw her out of Leblanc and just leave her living on the streets till next spring. She doesn't realize that she's already crying until she sniffed.

 _What the hell, why am I crying?!_ She furiously rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from coming, choking back a sob so that no one will hear this – whatever this is that's happening with her.

Unfortunately, the tears keep on coming, and she gritted her teeth as she rubbed her eyes, now angry that she won't stop crying—

“Akira!” She heard Sojiro from downstairs call for her – _isheangryatme?_ – the thought makes her cry more and now, she's more angry at herself for it.

“C – Coming!” She managed to say (stutter) with a normal tone as she sniffed one last time and rubbed her eyes to clear the tears that seem to have obeyed for now, because they stopped coming out, so now she has to compose herself for a bit to look normal.

After a few seconds, she decided to go downstairs. She saw Sojiro give a nod as he walked to the kitchen, “Eat your breakfast. You're going to be late.”

Akira gave out a nod, gulping when she saw the innocent curry Sojiro prepared.

Sitting at the seat she considered as hers, she mentally prepared herself for eating the food. Saying a weak ‘Itadakimasu’ didn't help either.

“Akira,” Morgana calls her, “You are so gonna be late if you don't eat fast.”

_Butthissmellsdisgusting!_

Akira nodded stiffly as she scooped out a spoonful of rice and curry, as she raised it to her mouth level, she prayed that she'll be able to stomach this.

She put it in her mouth, and the first thing she says is – “Spicy—!” She immediately grabbed the glass of water beside the plate. Thankfully, she exclaimed that out of Sojiro's earshot so she's safe from any questions the man may ask her.

However Morgana was confused at her sudden reaction.

“Spicy?” Morgana said, and Akira imagined that he was raising an eyebrow if he had one or if she could see it, “Akira, this is the same curry you ate ever since!”

Akira bit back an annoyed reply as she ignored Morgana and just proceeded to eat – if you call just gulping down the food without actually chewing it or letting it touch your tongue for more than a second eating – the curry, resisting the urge to throw it all up, because she doesn't want Sojiro to get mad.

When she finished after a few minutes (it actually feels like a century to her), she bid Sojiro farewell as she hurriedly went out to Leblanc, furiously searching for a specific shop that has sweets.

Unfortunately, she just found a convenience store at the street beside Leblanc. She hurriedly went there to buy.

“Wait, Akira, why are we here?” Morgana asked her, “You're going to be late!”

“I'll just buy something,” She replied, her eyes narrowing a bit because seriously, is it that bad to buy food?

She quickly grabbed a ton of dorayaki, taiyaki, and some manjus she saw that seems to be the last pack too. She also grabbed two kinds of onigiri, oh, and some packed sushi too, one pack that has 16 and one pack that has four (maybe for Morgana, depends).

“Woah, wait! You just ate!” Morgana has panic in his tone but Akira chooses to ignore it, “Don't tell you're going to eat _these_ at the train! It's prohibited!”

“No, I won't eat these at the train,” Akira immediately replied, “I will eat some dorayakis once we arrive at Aoyama-Itchome, though.”

Morgana sighs, “Seriously?” He said in disbelief, “Well, pay for those now! We're now really gonna be late! What's with the big appetite, anyways?!” He continued, “I mean, I know you eat big but it's still early!”

Akira just waved him off as she payed for the foods she took. After paying, she hurriedly went out of the convenience store to catch the train.

* * *

Apparently, on the train, her dizziness with nausea came back. Only taking some bits and pieces on the conversation some adults are conversing.

“—Masayoshi Shido, he's the only one,” Some glasses-wearing worker said to the other man, “He's the only one that can stand up for what's right – the only one who will make good on his word,” He continues, “That's the kind of person we need leading this nation, especially in times like these.”

“Shido leads the United Future movement, right?” A young office worker replied, “He was right – if we'd taken the Phantom Thieves seriously from the start, they'd be behind bars by now,” He asks something to the glasses-wearing worker, “Which'll come first, do you think? Regime change or the apprehension of the Phantom Thieves?”

Akira tunes out their conversation and also tries to ignore the dizziness and nausea she's feeling, as she remembers something that makes her chest feels like it got stabbed by hundreds of knives or something sharp and painful.

* * *

_“Wait, what?!” Ryuji exclaims in disbelief, even after hearing the audio straight from Akechi's phone that Futaba bugged, he can't believe it, “He's really the black mask?! But his mask is red! A traitor?! Why?! I mean—” He pointed Akira, who has a blank face like always, “—It's clear that he **loves** her! Why would he—”_

_“—Maybe being in a relationship with her is also the plan,” Makoto interjected, as another wave of some imaginary knives cut through Akira's chest when she heard that, but maintains her blank face on her exterior._

_‘I mean, it's possible, but – I, I_ trust _Goro. . .he. . .he won't just do this without a reason. . . even if it's. . .’ Akira tries to black-out her negative thoughts as she focuses on hearing whatever Makoto will say._

_“—We don't know what his motives are, but we need to be careful around him. Especially you, Akira,” Makoto sternly calls her out, “With this new information we just knew, we have to be careful around him. We also need a thorough plan after what happens after we steal Sis's treasure, to gain the upper hand in this situation, and to also save Akira.”_

_“I – I don't know, but—” Ann interjects, now that Akira thinks of it, she and Akechi are fairly close too, maybe it's because they usually converse in stuff that has sweets or the media, or both, “But. . .this just seems a lot to take in. . .can we. . .plan in another time. . . ?”_

_Yusuke nodded, agreeing to what Ann suggested, “She's right. If we have to formulate a thorough plan, we must collect our thoughts and our feelings first.”_

_Haru joins in, “Ann and Yusuke are right. . .we may need to compose ourselves for a while,” She says, eyes downcast, “I have the same opinion as Ryuji's. . .especially since he admitted that he was ordered to kill my father. . .but he didn't. And, isn't it weird to just – uhm, assume he's the black mask? Like what Ryuji said, he has a red one. . .”_

_“Well, we can't just scratch him out after what we just heard,” Makoto sighs, “He says that he just got his Persona recently, that's why he was ordered to kill Okumura-san in the Metaverse, but what if he lied about that too?”_

_A dead air passed to them, Akira mentally sighing at this situation._

_Well, she herself feels that something is wrong with what some of Akechi says to her, to them, but she trusted him to tell the truth with due time. She doesn't want to force him, she wants him to feel safe around her whenever they open up to each other._

_She ignores the clenching and the pain in her chest as she thinks these things._

_“Ca – Can we just t – talk about this next week?” Futaba finally said something, making everyone in the attic turn to her, “I – I mean, e – everyone is having some mixed emotions! And – and I. . .I'm having some too. . .”_

_Akira's eyes softened a bit. If there was anyone who're having another level of mixed emotions except for her, it's Futaba._

_Finally, Makoto seems to comply, “Very well,” She turns to Akira, “We'll make plans next week, okay?”_

_Akira just nods, not really in the mood. Everyone bid their farewells, until it was only Akira, Morgana, and Futaba that was in the attic._

_“U – Uhm,” Futaba looks troubled, stuttering and panicking, she manages to say her next words, “A – Akira? I. . .uhm. . .”_

_Already noticing her inner struggle, Akira tries to soothe her sister-figure, “What's wrong?”_

_Futaba visibly flinched at that, as she tried to form words on the words she managed to say, “Uh – Uhm, it – it's just that—!” Then she sighs, not looking at Akira, “Ne – Nevermind. See you tomorrow!”_

_Then she hurriedly went down and exitted Leblanc._

_Morgana turns to Akira now, “You should sleep. We planned to go to Nijima-san's Palace tomorrow right?”_

_Akira nodded—_

* * *

_Oh shit,_ She realized this now, _we're going to the Palace after school – fuck!_

She was actually planning to go to Takemi's clinic after school, but that will be moved to another day, she decides.

“Akira, we're here now!” Morgana declares, snapping Akira out of her thoughts. She nods as she walked out of the train, also grabbing some dorayakis while walking, stuffing them on her mouth as she walks too, ignoring the stares she receives.

“Seriously. . .” Morgana mumbled while staring at his friend in disbelief.

* * *

“ _What do you mean, you still don't have a plan_?” Akechi practically hissed to the person he's talking to at the phone, Futaba, “It has been five days since I dropped the bomb that is bound to be released sooner than later—”

 _[—and a day since I let them hear it!]_ Futaba cut him off. Akechi can imagine her pouting and feeling distressed, _[Just so you know, Akira may not show her emotions or tells anyone what she feels, but my sister-instinct tells me that she's sad, y'know! You gotta do something about that, Big Bro!]_

Akechi shook his head, sighing as his free hand ran through his hair, “How can I do something about it when I'm supposed to not know that all of you already knows that I'm the traitor, especially the Black Mask?”

He hears Futaba grunting on the other line, _[I dunno, you're her boyfriend, Big Bro. . .]_

When Futaba learned about Akechi being the Black Mask and the supposed traitor of the Phantom Thieves, she didn't take it well at first until Akechi finished his story and explanation (if there are), there was a dead air between them for a few minutes, and Futaba was thankful that Akechi gave her time to think and collect her thoughts before agreeing to the plan that will be made after the other thieves formulated a plan after stealing Sae Nijima's treasure – which has not yet happened, by the way.

Futaba asked him who is the man he's working with, and is annoyed when Akechi didn't tell her even though she blackmailed him with a lot of things, some things that made Akechi almost consider telling her who, but, he can't, Futaba's safety is at risk once she knows who.

Accepting defeat, Futaba just let him knows that he owes her a lot of curry and some other stuff that Akechi doesn't bother even enumerating. What shocked Akechi the most though, was what Futaba did after.

She hugged him, sniffing a bit, maybe because of the revelation of (slightly) everything. Like what happened when Akira first hugged him, he stiffened. He didn't expect this reaction. He was expecting for Futaba to shout at him, scream at him, be angry at him, or won't even let him tell everything he knows and what he did. Then again, seems like every Phantom Thief will always surprise him in ways he can't even understand, especially Akira.

_“Thank you. . .for telling me the truth, Big Bro. . .”_

Not sure on what to reply, Akechi just nodded and let the girl have her way with whatever she wants to do like, right now, she's crying and hugging him for a few minutes before releasing him. Deciding to stop the sad conversation, she decided to talk about things they usually talk about happily, this made Akechi slightly relieved, and is thankful for the shift in the conversation.

He shook his head, snapping him out of his flashbacks as he stared at the meal handed to him by one of the TV staff. He nodded in acknowledgement, seeing the food is sweet as always—

_—huh, why does this smell disgusting?_

Before Akechi was fully aware to feel the disgusted feeling he's experiencing right now, he made a small, quiet, barfing sound that only someone very near to him will hear it.

Unfortunately, it's Futaba, because she's still on the other line, _[Wha—?! Big Bro?! What's wrong?! It sounds like you just ate some – some. . .some disgusting food!]_

Akechi resisted the urge to gag, when he smelled the sweet delicacies laid out infront of him, he faked a cough as he replied to Futaba, “Well, not really. . .” He grumbled, sniffing the food once again before gulping as he forced a fake smile to a staff that seems to notice his distress. Thankfully, the staff went away immediately when he gave her a fake smile.

He turned back to Futaba, “The food they gave me is a little bit _too_ sweet. . .”

He can imagine Futaba raising an eyebrow after he heard the noise she made on the other line, _[Huuuhhhh? But don't you like sweets? You're more of a sweet tooth than Ann, you know!]_

Akechi can't help but grimace at that, “Yeah, right, but,” He glanced at the food once again, “It's just _too_ sweet for my liking.”

 _[Don't eat it then! Or just give them to the others!]_ Futaba suggested, Akechi just shrugged as he tried to take a bite to his food. He surpressed a barf again when he did, before grimacing and just decided to not touch his food.

“I'll take the suggestion, thanks,” He said to Futaba, “Call me when you already have something planned. I. . .” He inhaled, looking around to see if anyone can hear him before getting up to go to one secluded part of the set, “I can't let _him_ know about her.”

He hears Futaba sighing, _[One day, I'll know who the heck 'him' is! One day!]_

Akechi just nodded even though he knows Futaba won't see him, “I'll see you later. We're still going to Sae-san's Palace, right?”

 _[Uh-huh! So be ready!]_ The her tone went serious as she said the next lines, _[Please cheer Akira up, Big Bro. . .]_

Akechi smiled sadly, “I will.”

Ending the call, he went back to his seat, resisting the urge to barf once again when he smelled the sweetness of the food, he turned to one staff who was near him, “Can I get another plate of food? You can have this one if you like, you seem hungry.”

“O – Oh!” The staff was shocked on what he said, but nodded, “Su – Sure, I will, Akechi-kun! But, what's wrong with your food? Does it taste bad?”

 _In a way, yes,_ “No, it's not like that. It's just, I'm not in the mood for sweets right now,” Akechi replied.

The staff blinked in confusion, “Uhm, okay. . .” She [the staff] took the plate, and turned to him once again, “What kind of food would you like right now, Akechi-kun?”

“Spicy food, please,” Akechi ignored the shocked expression on the staff's face, but she nodded then went away.

 _‘That's weird. . .’_ The staff thought, _‘Akechi-kun doesn't like spicy foods, right. . . ?’_

* * *

Lunch time, and Akira can't help but take out everything she bought earlier before going to school, ignoring the gawking or gaping looks of her classmates. Even Ann blinked a several times before saying anything.

“He – Hey,” She started, Akira just looked at her while chewing her dorayaki (there are still some _few_ leftovers), “What's with the many, many foods?”

Akira shrugged, “I'm just preparing for the heist later, I guess.”

“You guess?” Morgana butted in under Akira's desk, “You keep on sneaking food while your teachers are not looking, you know!”

Akira just nodded while giving Morgana a sushi, that made the not-cat squeal in delight. Ann can't help but chuckle at that.

“It's nice to see you eating happily,” Ann said, “But not too much! You might get fat!”

Akira can't help but raise an eyebrow as she grabbed another taiyaki, “Speak for yourself.”

“Wha – hey!” Ann pouted at that comment, “I'm resisting myself to eat that much sweets, you know!”

Akira perked up at that, reaching for a manju, “Speaking of sweets,” She chewed the manju, “Can you recommend me some sweet shops? I'd love to know some more.”

Ann brightened up at that, “Ooh, you getting in the sweet group now?” She smirked, “Yeah, sure. I'll bring some foods later from each shop, you want?”

Akira nodded with a smile as she reached out two sushis, “Yes, please.”

“Heyyo, Ann, 'Kira, you gotta – woah!” The two girls' peaceful lunch was disturbed by their loud-mouthed friend, Ryuji, who has his eyes wide at Akira's desk that is full of food, “What's with the feast, 'Kira?! Lemme have some!” He was about to reach out to the sushis, when suddenly, Akira slapped his hand away from it. When she did, the two blondes, and the not-cat were shocked at the sudden reaction of their raven-haired friend.

“That's my food,” Akira practically hissed at Ryuji, an angry pout forming on her lips, ignoring the shocked expression from her friends and proceeded to snatch the sushi pack Ryuji was about to reach out and ate all of the sushi's there in what seemed the speed of light.

“W – Woah, 'Kira. . .” Ryuji gulped, feeling a shudder on his spine when Akira hissed at him, “Y – You coulda just told me—”

“—even if I told you, you would still snatch something,” Akira cut him off, her (cute) angry pout still there as she was practically stuffing everything on her mouth, when she swallowed everything, she turned to her dumbstruck friends, “I'm going to the restroom, please don't take anything, _or else_ ,” The three gulped at that, waiting for her to finish, but Akira didn't, and just left the classroom.

It took a few seconds before Morgana broke the silence between them, “W – Woah. . .I never thought Akira has that kind of attitude. . . !”

Ann turned to Ryuji, “It's your fault for almost stealing her food, Ryuji.”

Ryuji glared at Ann, “Me?! All I did was try and snatch some food! She never said anything everytime I take some food from her!”

“Well, this should be a lesson for you, she's clearly not happy that you almost snatched her food,” Ann shot back.

Ryuji just groaned and glared at nowhere, “Why the hell is she so angry too?! She practically hissed at me like a cat!” He turned to Morgana, who's under Akira's desk, “You've been rubbing off on her, don't you?!”

“Why are you blaming me?!” Morgana hissed at Ryuji, “Don't put your faults at me! She's angry you almost snatched her food!”

Ann just shook her head and sighed at the two, not realizing that almost half of the class are staring at them.

* * *

Akira is inside a cubicle, furiously arranging her undergarment, specifically, her brassiere.

 _‘It feels so—!’_ Akira inwardly groaned, _‘—uncomfortable!’_

“Ugh,” She grunted, this is what happened earlier too, and she doesn't even know why! Her bra feels so comfortable against her skin, as if it's so _sensitive_ and _tender_ , and she can't help but be irritated.

Deciding to just suck it up and prays that she can endure this uncomfortable feeling until the end of the day, she went out of the female restroom, sighing quietly even though in the inside, she wants to scream angrily.

Now, she's feeling angry. _Great_.

“Hm? Oh, Kurusu-san!” She turned to where the voice came from, it's Maruki.

“Oh, Maruki-sensei,” She bowed in respect while Maruki waved her off.

“Hey, I told you to stop that,” Maruki chuckled, then when he saw something in Akira's face or expression, his face became serious, “You don't look so good, is everything okay?”

“Oh,” Akira can't help but say, is she being so transparent? She mentally shook her head for being so careless, “Yes, everything's okay, Sir, I'm just thinking about something.”

Maruki hummed, “Okay, I'll accept that answer,” He said, “But if you need to vent something out, the nurse's office is always open!” He smiled at her, “There are snacks too, of course.”

Akira smiled at that, and decided to ask something, “Are there sweet snacks?”

Maruki blinked at that before laughing, “Yes, there are. Though I don't see you as someone who loves sweets that much. . .is Takamaki-san rubbing off on you?”

Akira shrugged, “Not really,” She then bid farewell, “See you later, Sensei.”

Maruki nodded before going to his own way like Akira.

* * *

“Who touched my food?”

“I didn't, 'Kira! I swear—!”

“It's Ryuji, Akira! Believe me!”

“Ann!”

“Get out, Ryuji.”

* * *

After school, but Akira still has to double check their weapons, equipments, medicines, and the such.

“Akira, I'll go to the sweet shops I told you about earlier!” Ann piped from beside her, smiling at her, “See you later, okay?”

Akira just nodded as Ann bid her farewell. She sighed in exhaustion – _wait, exhaustion?_ They still haven't done anything so exhausting.

But she feels tired in all honesty, her eyes are drooping, her dizziness is back, and that nauseous feeling might come back too. Oh, and her skin feels so uncomfortable because of her undergarment. She wants to take it off right here, right now.

She shook the thought away as she walks out of her classroom, Morgana popping out from her bag, “Hey, hey, we're going to Nijima-san's Palace, right?”

Akira nodded, “Yeah. I'll just go to Iwai first. So be patient.” Morgana only nodded and returned to her bag.

Oh well, maybe she'll buy some food on the way. . .

* * *

She bought way too many, but it's fine.

“Akira. . .” She hears Morgana whining, head popping out from her bag, “You bought way _too_ many. I doubt everyone will eat all of this—”

“They're mine,” Akira cut him off, a slight pout on her lips because of that, “I still have so many supplies for everyone, so those are mine and mine alone.”

Morgana gulped, “O – Okay then. . .”

Shrugging, Akira opened the door to Leblanc, Sojiro was at the counter, nodding at her arrival, “You're back,” He says, before gesturing upstairs, “They're all already there. They're so quiet, though.”

Akira surpressed a wince. She knows the reason why.

However, she just wants to get this ordeal fast so she can enjoy the foods she bought and sleep. Since there are no customers, she decided to just go to the lowest part of the stairs, and she can't help but be amazed that even here, she can feel the tense atmosphere upstairs in her room (attic).

But, she doesn't feel like going upstairs when they're just going down after, so to be resourceful of her energy, she decided to do one thing she never did for the last ten years (she guesses), she shouted, “Hey, get down! We're going in!”

She didn't intend to make her voice sound pissed, really, she didn't. But she was pleased that she hears everyone scramble for their stuff, so she decided to say something once again, “I'll be waiting outside, hurry up!”

After saying that, she left the bag full of foods in the refrigerator, not realizing that Sojiro was staring at her dumbly, probably shocked at what she just did. Oblivious to that, she just bowed a bit to Sojiro before going outside of Leblanc, not realizing that Morgana jumped out of her bag a little while ago.

A few seconds after, everyone was practically running down the stairs. Sojiro doesn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for them.

“What happened? Did you do something?” Sojiro can't help but ask the teens who looks very, very nervous.

“We – We actually don't know, Boss,” Makoto nervously answered, she turned to the others, “Did something happen?”

“Nothing that I quite remember,” Yusuke answered.

“She – She seemed fine when she went to school this morning, right?” Futaba stuttered, rubbing her thumb and the side of her forefinger together, which is one of her nervous tics.

“I haven't talked to her for a while, so I don't know,” Haru interjected, looking ashamed that she doesn't know.

“Oh no,” Everyone turned to Ryuji, who seems more nervous than all of them are, “Don't tell me she's still angry about that sushi?”

Everyone except Ryuji was confused at that, until Ann butted in.

“Oh God,” Ann realized what he was saying, “You better apologize to her again!”

Akechi can't help but interject, “Can you please enlighten us. . . ?”

“Ryuji snatched one of Akira's sushi when Akira just told him not to,” Ann explained, “Now that I think about it, she looks pissed when Ryuji was about to snatch one right in front of her too. . .”

Before the topic goes on, Morgana canceled it out, “No, I don't think it's about the sushi.”

Everyone (except Sojiro who doesn't understand Morgana) was more confused, so Morgana continued, “I mean, she sounds so angry at the bathroom this morning. . .”

They all interpreted it differently.

“Oh,” Ann said.

“Oh. . .” Makoto echoed.

“Oh,” Haru surpressed a chuckle.

“Oh,” Futaba sighed in relief.

Yusuke blinked before nodding in understanding, while Akechi slowly, and quietly exhaled in relief also.

Ryuji doesn't get it, “Wait, what?! I don't get it!”

Sojiro just watched them in confusion.

“It's just a girl thing, Ryuji,” Ann said to Ryuji, “But I'm relieved. . .”

Ryuji was about to say something once again, when Sojiro beat him up to it.

“Look,” They all turned to the adult in this room, “I may not know what the cat said, but I don't think that kid will get angry at all of you just because of a petty reason like stealing her food. That kid's too understanding to be angry,” He continued, “Now that you all know the reason why, go on to your little adventure now. Customers may come in.” He gruffly finished.

Futaba can't help but be happy at that, “Okay, Sojiro!” She turned to the others, “Let's go! Akira might get real angry now!”

Chuckling at that, everyone slowly went out of the shop, until Sojiro stopped a specific someone.

“Hey,” Akechi stopped when Sojiro called him, “Did something happen between the two of you?”

Right, Sojiro knows about them. Is actually happy about it, even though he doesn't say it verbally. He admitted that he already felt something between them during the times Akechi always went to Leblanc for some 'coffee'.

Akechi wants to sigh, but he shook his head, “No, Boss. Nothing happened.”

Sojiro scanned the younger male before sighing, “Not that I mean to interfere or something between the two of you but,” He gave Akechi an encouraging gaze, “If there's something wrong, and the two of you feels it even though you both know you didn't do anything, just. . .” He sighs, “Just talk it out, okay?”

Akechi can't help but slightly smile at that, so he just nodded, “I will, Boss. Thank you for the advice.”

Sojiro just nodded, “Great. Now go on.”

Akechi nodded again before exiting Leblanc.

* * *

“Finally, Big Bro!” Futaba greeted Akechi the second he's out of Leblanc, “What took you so long?!”

“Ah,” Akechi said, ignoring the stares of the others, “Boss just told me something, I'm sorry for the wait.”

He looked at Akira who was staring at him with her usual neutral, blank stare. She nodded as an answer and smiled at him.

“Let's go now then,” Akira said to everyone, letting Makoto lead the way and letting the others go first, and walked beside Akechi when he caught up with her.

“Hi,” She whispered to Akechi with a grin. Akechi looks quite surprised when she did.

 _She's pissed off earlier right. . . ?_ He thought to himself, before smiling back at her.

“Hello,” He bid back, and his heart began beating rapidly when Akira's grin went wide when he did. He felt accomplished when that grin of her went wide because of him.

Akira suddenly held out her hand to Akechi, “Can I?”

Ah, there it is again. Akira's subtle clinginess. It's not that he hates it, but it still makes him surprised that she has the guts to do that in front of her friends.

Akechi nodded and held her hand, and it feels good to see that she's happy because of it.

* * *

 _Damn, this Palace is exhausting._ This is one of the thoughts that first came to Akira's mind when they went in their second safe room in the Casino. She actually wanted to rest when they saw the first safe room, but she felt that the others are still good to go, so she decided not to.

She doesn't know if she regrets it or not.

Thankfully, for her, nobody noticed her exhaustion. She's irritated at herself for being so weak as of now. Why is she so exhausted anyway? It's not like it's her first time maneuvering a Palace in one go—

“Oh, Joker!” Akira's thoughts were cut off when Ann suddenly called her, “Remember the sweet foods I promised you?” She raised a plastic that seems to be full of food, “Here it is!”

The idea of food made her mouth water as she immediately went beside Ann to inspect the sweet foods she recommends.

“This is one of the most sweetest pancakes ever!” Ann started with one plate, Akira was staring intently at the food, not minding the others who were looking at them, “It has a very tasty flavor also!”

Meanwhile, Akechi is not pleased at the smell coming from Ann's plastic full of _sickening_ sweet food. He never had the chance to surpress a barfing sound from coming, that was unfortunately heard by Futaba once again.

“Crow? What's wrong? You're making that disgusting sound again!” Futaba's concerned tone was heard by others. Akira, who was eating the various sweet foods that was bought by Ann, immediately looked towards Futaba and Akechi's direction when she heard the barfing sound coming from Akechi.

Akira swallowed what she's eating and immediately went to Akechi, whose expression was a mixture of disgust and irritation, “Crow? What's wrong?”

“Man, you look bad. . .” Ryuji commented, pulling out a plastic bowl with the label as 'Ultra Spicy Ramen', “You want some food?”

Now it's Akira's turn to surpress the urge to barf after smelling the spicy scent radiating from Ryuji's food. Fortunately for her, no one noticed.

Akechi waved him off, giving a weak smile, “No, I'm fine.”

Yusuke turned to Ryuji, “Is your offer of food still available?”

“You got the last ramen cup!” Ryuji said to Yusuke, who still took one.

“Would you like some of these then?” Ann held out one sweet bread, “This is actually one of those that I recommended to you last time, do you want to try it?”

Akechi can feel his stomach churning at the smell and the suggestion, “No, thank you. I'm fine.”

Makoto rose an eyebrow, “That's new. You're a sweet tooth, right, Crow?”

Akechi gave her a smile, “Well. . .yes, but I am not in the mood for some sweets as of now.”

“That's kind of a letdown,” Haru interjected, eating some of the donuts Ann bought, “You make the most accurate reviews in sweet foods.”

Akechi just gave out a chuckle at that comment. He doesn't know if he should be relieved that the tense atmosphere from earlier has disappeared. Everyone except Akechi and Akira turned to their own worlds as they recharged in the safe room, either eating or talking, or both.

Then he smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes from his side, it's Akira, eating the pancakes in what seemed like three bites, before reaching out for another sweet food from Ann. Akechi can't help but slightly gag at the smell, and Akira noticed it.

“What's wrong?” She asked Akechi after swallowing the last bite of the pancake on her right hand, was about to start eating the other sweet food on her left hand too.

Akechi tried to smile, really, “Joker,” He started, then pointed at the food, “Please get them away from me. . .the smell disgusts me.”

Akira blinked at the request but obliged by scooting a bit away from him, then she pouted, “Don't tell me, you hate sweets now. . . ?”

Akechi heard alarm bells at the back of his head, “N – No, it's not like that, Aki – Joker! I'm just not in the mood for sweets. . .”

Akira sighs, “Okay, sorry, I understand,” She then finished off the remaining food, “After securing a route. . .can you please be with me later?”

Akechi blinked, staring at Akira for a while, but nodded, “Okay.”

Akira smiled at that.

“Hey!” Everyone's attention turned to Morgana, “Let's get going now!” Morgana turned to Akira, “Joker, your call!”

Akira surpressed a sigh. She's still so exhausted, her dizziness and nausea came back while eating the sweet and delicious foods Ann brought, and if she were to be honest, she wants to go home and eat then sleep.

Instead, she nodded, hoping that her exhaustion didn't show up in her face, “Okay, let's move out.”

* * *

Akira just wants to rest.

_She's so goddamn tired._

She wants to finish the route in one go, but it seems like fate isn't on her (or their) side this time, because they need Nijima-san to see them tomorrow at the courtroom. So they dismissed after that.

When it's only her, Akechi, Futaba, and Morgana left, they decided to go to Yongen-Jaya together. Only separating when Akira and Akechi went to Leblanc, while Morgana and Futaba went to Sakuras' house.

Seeing that the Leblanc is labeled as closed, Sojiro already left.

Akira unlocked the door and went inside with Akechi following her.

“I'll brew you coffee,” Akira said with a sense of finality, no questions asked. Akechi just nodded, since he wants the coffee Akira brews.

“Don't add too much sugar like usually, can you?” He requested, settling in his usual spot, massaging his forehead, a sign that means he's tired. He's always open to only her after all.

Akira nodded, “Sure. . .would you like some curry too?”

Akechi nodded also, brightening up a bit, “Yes, please. I'm kind of craving something spicy.”

Akira rose an eyebrow, “Spicy? You hate spicy foods with a passion, Goro. . .”

Akechi only shrugged, “I just wanted to taste something new, that's all.”

Akira just shrugged at that and continued to do her business.

This sense of normality and domesticity make Akechi's heart flutter and calm. It has always been like this whenever he's with Akira, and he loves every bit of it. It's nice to forget about everything for a while. . . _ha, what was he thinking, this won't last long. . .even if he wants to._ . .

The sound of the refrigerator closing was what snapped him out of his depressing thoughts, and he blinked at what he just saw Akira pull out of the fridge. . .a plastic full of food.

 _Don't tell me she's going to eat all of that?_ Akechi thought to himself, _I know she loves food and has a big appetite, but I know she only has certain times to trigger those big appetites. . ._

Akira now put Akechi's coffee infront of him, “Here,” She also put the plate of curry infront of him too, beside the cup of coffee.

Akechi smiled warmly at her, “Thanks,” He said, “What about you?”

The question was soon answered when Akira dropped the plastic full of food beside the spot of the table where Akechi is, and she sat beside him.

“I'm eating too. I'm starving,” She replied simply, pulling out two large sushi rolls from the plastic, Akechi can't help but stare at his girlfriend in awe.

Shrugging, he decided to sip from his cup of coffee that Akira brewed, and can't help but smile at the taste.

“Doesh it tashte goofd?” Akira asked while eating, Akechi can't help but chuckle at that.

“Yes, it does,” He replied, eating the curry, he can't help but scrutinize the taste, “This is not spicy enough though. . .”

Akira can't help but pout at that, swallowing the food in her mouth, “Then put more spicy powder on it. Get away from me though, I hate the spicy smell.”

Akechi chuckled once again, “Then I won't put some.”

Akira smiled and continued to eat, Akechi doing the same. A comfortable silence goes between them, a similar feeling from the Jazz Club they always go on dates, except, there's no singer.

When Akechi finished his coffee and curry, he looked at Akira, who is now eating some mochis and other foods that Akechi didn't bother to enumerate.

“Akira. . .” Akechi started, “You. . .you're going to finish all of that?”

Akira rose an eyebrow once again, “Uh-hm.”

Akechi blinked, “It's already late in the evening.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Your food has a lot of calories.”

“And?”

“. . .eating before bed is bad,” Akechi redirected his last sentence.

“Then I'll sleep much more later in the evening,” Akira answered nonchalantly, swallowing the last of the food she's holding. She sighed as she finished, “I'm kind of full now. . .”

“Kind of. . . ?” Akechi echoed, staring at the amount of food she already ate.

Then he felt something suddenly leaning on his left shoulder, it's Akira. She was also holding his hand, staring at it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, rubbing circles on his palm while doing so. Akechi feels more relaxed at this.

“Goro. . .” He immediately hated the tone that came out from her. He knows what harbors it. She's sad and it's his fault. But what can he do? It's her life on the line, he'll do anything so that her life will not be threatened, even if it's his ownself, or his life on the line.

What she said next made his heart clench and happy and the same time, “I love you.”

Akechi weakly smiled and kissed the crown of her head before replying softly, “I love you too.”

* * *

“Hwok!” Another throwing-up morning for Akira. Everyday ever since six days ago, her days suck.

“Hwok!” Akira mentally groaned, _when would this stop?_

When her throwing-up session stopped though, she felt dizzier with nausea on the mix, she wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it. It's like somebody planned to make her feel like shit all at once.

She washed her face, toothbrushed, put on her clothes, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling when she putted on her bra, then told herself to just suck it up as usual.

Thankfully, she woke up earlier than she had been for the past few days ever since she first had this throwing-up session.

_But it's way too early._

Morgana is still asleep upstairs, even though she practically ran to the bathroom to have her first throw-up, the second one was earlier, yet Morgana is still asleep.

To make herself productive, she decided to cook breakfast, however, she put some changes in the curry.

She made it. . .sweet.

Not _just_ sweet. It's sickening sweet that Sojiro might throw her out once he tastes this. But Akira doesn't care as of now, she's very hungry _(huh, when did she get hungry?)_ as of now and in all honesty, she might finish this whole stockpot in seconds!

Mouth watering, she grabbed a plate, put many rice and curry, and ate contentedly.

When she realized that her plate is clean, she decided to go for another round. . .and another round. . .and another round—

“Akira?” Akira dropped the large metal spoon – making a loud noise of _clang!_ – when she heard Sojiro's voice behind her, she realized she must've looked ridiculous, a clean plate in one hand, an awkward, free hand 'cause she dropped the large metal spoon, and a surprised face, “Oh, you're done eating? You gonna go to school now?”

 _No, I want to eat more. . ._ She mentally whined, but composed herself, gulped, and meekly nodded at Sojiro before putting the dish she used at the sink and washed it.

Sojiro did whatever he usually does at the morning, and seemed confused at the curry in the stockpot, but Akira didn't notice, too focused on her inner desire to eat more as she went inside the bathroom to toothbrush once again.

Feeling sad that she won't eat the 'delicious' curry she made, she decided to get her bag, and ignored Morgana's questions when they were walking down from the attic.

She bid Sojiro farewell as she exitted Leblanc. Not noticing that Sojiro was about to taste the curry she made.

* * *

 _‘The smell. . .it's so sweet,’_ Sojiro's eyes narrowed as he lifted a spoonful of the curry that Akira made earlier, and tasted it.

He immediately winced at the taste, “This is not what I taught her. . .” He blinked, staring at the curry in mild disgust, “What did she do to this. . . ?”

* * *

Morgana wants to groan at the sight of Akira buying more and more food at the convenience store they shopped from yesterday. This time, he observed, Akira was buying a _ton_ more of foods!

“Akira, don't tell me this is just for you. . . ?” Morgana asked the girl, who seems to be ignoring him, “Akira, I'm going to side with Lady Ann with this! You're going to get fat!”

Akira was annoyed at that comment, “I _won't_ ,” She hissed at Morgana, “I was going to get you some sushi, but it seems like you won't like it because you'll get fat, so,” She placed the pack of sushi that has four pieces back to where it was once placed, “Nevermind.”

Morgana was surprised at that, “N – No, no, no! Akira! I take that back! Please get me the sushi!”

“I don't hear anything.”

“Akira!”

* * *

“—Crow eyes are hard to see,” Akira answered, and that earned a clap from Kawakami, some few murmurs from her classmates, and a comment from Morgana about her charm or knowledge or whatever. This lesson made her mood go up and down at the same time.

_Goro. . .I wonder what's he's feeling as of now. . ._

Unknowingly to herself, she sighed, whether because of her mood or exhaustion, no one can know.

“Hey,” Morgana piped up under her desk, “Maybe you can rest for a while? Kawakami won't mind, right? You got a question correct, too. . .”

Sleeping sounds good, so she slept.

* * *

Just another bad morning for Goro Akechi.

 _[How are things in your end?]_ Shido's fucking voice echoes from his phone, and he immediately hates it the second he hears it.

He faked a smile even though he knows the man won't see him, “Fine, Sir. We will finish the Palace today after school.”

 _[Is the plan going well?]_ The man on the other line gruffly asked, _[I don't like failures, you of all people should know that.]_

Akechi can't help but frown, but made his tone still neutral and respecting, “Yes, Sir. The plan's going well. They don't suspect a thing.”

 _[Good.]_ Then he ended the call. Akechi can't help but scowl at the man on the other line, wanting to smash the phone into pieces in anger. He can't help but laugh at the back of his mind.

_You're the one who doesn't suspect a thing, asshole._

His phone rang again, narrowing his eyes more, irritated, he looked at his phone to see who it is.

_Futaba._

He realized she must've been listening in and sighed. After a few more rings, he answered.

“What is it?”

_[Big Bro! I want to punch him in the face! Whoever he may be!]_

Akechi shook his head, a slight smile on his face as he replied, “No. Too dangerous for you.”

He heard her grunt, _[Why can't you just tell me his name?]_

“It will put Akira, you, and everyone else in danger,” Akechi bluntly replied, resuming what he was once doing before Shido made his day bad, reading some reports, “I'm going to do something now, see you later.”

 _[Fine. We still don't have a plan yet, by the way.]_ Futaba said before hanging up. Akechi was still slightly annoyed at that information, they need to make one or else they will really, really be in danger. Especially their leader.

Akechi lied to Shido. He lied about Akira's identity, he told Shido that the Phantom Thieves' Leader's name is Amamiya Akira, a male, a first year student in Shujin, and whatnot. He went so far by creating a fake birth certificate and all that. Whatever it takes to protect her, after all.

However, since he already knows that Shido doesn't really trust him fully, he's being wary of the dangers that surrounds him and the Phantom Thieves Leader, and prays that they'll have a plan soon. He's positive that whatever they'll plan, it will be good.

_He hopes so, or else he'll be the one to create one and he won't take no for an answer._

Then he remembered about what they should do later, “Oh right, Sae-san's trial. . .”

He wants time to move faster and just finish the Palace, so the thieves can think of a plan.

_He's got a bad feeling about it though._

* * *

Akira didn't really enjoy the trial.

Well, for one, food is not allowed.

No, wrong. Because food is not allowed.

(And, to be honest, courtrooms such as this makes her uncomfortable. . .she was wrongly accused of something she didn't commit after all.)

But she founds herself being amazed by Makoto's sister, her wit, her way with words or something like that, her confidence, her intelligence, her elegance—

— _ugh, but I'm hungry._

Thankfully, the trial ended before one of her 'stomach grumblies' (a thing she named for herself when her stomach grumbles quietly and really, really wants to eat no questions asked) happened. She was about to to bring out one of the foods she shopped before going to the trial, but was stopped when Makoto piped up.

“Let's go to the Palace,” Makoto said in a determined tone, “We can't stall any longer, we need to secure a route to the treasure and change my sister's heart,” She turned to Akira, who has a neutral expression on her face, “Akira, your call.”

 _Oh well, this is more important than my stomach grumblies,_ Akira nodded, “Let's go.”

Everyone nodded as Akira fished out her phone from her pocket and activated the Metaverse app.

* * *

All of them seem to be inspired or something.

Well, they haven't even announced that they wanted a break (Akira wants to, deep inside) even if they saw a safe room. Since Akira doesn't want to hinder them from securing a route to the treasure faster, she doesn't say anything. She's proud of how much the team has grown, however. . .

_. . .she's very, very, very hungry right now. And she might snap at a certain time._

Fortunately, this is their last challenge, it seems to be a fighting game or something.

“—However, this is certainly a trap,” Akechi said about the situation. The others nodded in agreement.

“Then we have to be prepared to whatever kinda shit they might pull,” Ryuji grunted.

“They said it's one-on-one right?” Makoto interjected, “Who'll be our representative?”

Silence ensued. Akira can't help but mentally sigh at this as she spoke up.

“Leave it to me,” She decidedly said, and Akira swears she saw Akechi smirk in approval. But she'll get to that later.

“Are you sure?” Ann piped up, a worried expression on her face, “You can do it. . .right?”

“I believe she can,” Akechi said, everyone's attention on him now, “Right, Leader?”

Akira nodded, a smirk on her face, her hunger forgotten, she'll just take out some of her annoyance and anger to the shadows she'll battle. . .

But of course, the games here in the Casino of Envy is always rigged.

Two shadows are infront of her, not that she didn't expect but, wow.

She hears the complaints of her teammates at the back, but tuned it out as the fight started. She immediately finished them in two strikes with the aid of one of her Personas.

The announcer of the fight seemed to be shocked that she won, yet let another round of shadows appeared to be her next opponents. Of course, the 'one-on-one' bullshit is not happening.

With an irritated expression, that only the shadows infront of her will see, she immediately attacked when the shadow moved. In a few minutes, the shadows are down.

Eventually, the last shadow she fights is the Thunder Emperor. A pain in the ass since she's actually getting exhausted. . .and hungrier than earlier. She needs to eat. She really, _really_ needs to eat.

She heard a grunt infront of her, and she widens her eye when a ziodyne almost hits her, but she dodged the attack immediately as she saw it.

 _〰_ _️_ _Joker! Are you okay?! You almost got hit!_ _〰_ _️_ Futaba screams into her mind. Akira nodded, knowing that she'll know that she answered.

After a few hits from her chosen Persona, and a few irritated shots from her, she finally defeated the Thunder Emperor. Leaving the announcer speechless as she goes out of the so-called 'ring'.

Ann immediately hugged her when she got back, “I'm so glad you're safe!”

“Hooollllyyyy shiitt!!” Ryuji didn't even filtered his reaction, he even slapped Akechi's back in glee, making the other male frown, “You were freaking amazing, Joker!!”

Yusuke nodded, “Simply amazing. I would've sketched your determination fighting the unjust system of the fight if I have my sketchbook. . .”

Haru smiled at her, “You were so incredible, Joker! Even though they never really planned on giving you a fair fight, you fought graciously until they all dropped dead!”

Akira doesn't know what to say about what Haru just said to her.

“You did great, Joker!” Morgana cheered.

Futaba pumped her fists, “You leveled up, Joker!”

Makoto nodded in acknowledgement, “Amazing, Joker.”

A few seconds passed, they all looked at the person who didn't speak after Makoto. Akechi blinked at the sudden attention.

Ryuji rose an eyebrow as he hooked an arm over the taller boy, making Akechi bend down to the boy who's 8 centimeters smaller than him, “What, you ain't gonna say anythin' to your girlfriend, Crow~?”

Futaba elbowed Akechi in a teasing way like Ryuji, “That's right, that's right! Are you not gonna say anything~?”

Akira rose an eyebrow at the two, “Don't force him, please.”

Akechi just gave her a small smile as he removed himself from the grasp of the two, “It's fine,” He says, “As for what Noir just said, I expected that that would be the case. Since our other trials are also rigged, after all.”

Makoto blinked before narrowing her eyes at what Akechi said, “So you agreed to let her in knowing full well of the possible dangers?!”

Akira rose an eyebrow at that and can't help but feel slightly sad that Makoto thinks that she can't handle some of these shadows. . .

Akechi noticed Akira's expression, and answered Makoto, “Well, I simply had faith in her and her skill. Like we all should. And to be honest, there are no other course of action available,” He then pointed the exit, to not take the arguement further, “We should head to the bridge now that we have our reward.”

Everyone nodded at that.

* * *

Thank God for Goro Akechi.

 _No, seriously_ , Akira thought, still happy that they outsmarted Nijima-san's shadow because of Akechi's wits and intelligence of using the other card that Futaba asked him to throw – which he thankfully didn't! So, yep, Nijima-san's Palace is now slightly finished! Minus the big boss fight. . .

They decided to talk about the calling card tomorrow as Akira dismissed them for today, urging all of them to rest, which they appreciated as they all went to their own ways. Akechi was about to walk away too, until Akira stopped him.

“Goro!” Akechi immediately turned to her in alarm, she suddenly called him after all. Akira, realizing her outburst, blinked but decided to just ignore it, “Let's go to the Jazz Club? Please?”

_She needs to eat too._

Akechi stared at her for a while before chuckling, “Okay.”

Morgana jumped out of Akira's bag, “I'll just follow Futaba then,” He said, about to leave before turning back at the two, “Don't stay out so late, you two!”

Akechi and Akira nodded as Morgana walked away.

Akira turned to Akechi and gave him a smile, “Well, can we buy a few foods on the way to the Jazz Club?”

Akechi nodded, “Well, I'm a bit hungry myself. . .”

* * *

“. . .Akira,” Akechi can't help but worry, Akira has been buying _way_ too many foods, “Akira, are you sure you could eat all of that?”

Akira nodded as she bought another crepe, “Yep!” She answered, “The Club is a few minutes away, let's go!”

Akechi nodded absent-mindedly, eyeing the plastic bag full of foods, letting her drag him a bit.

He can't help but be curious and suspicious, Akira has been eating too much lately, always sleepy, always tired, and her mood always changes – something the others won't notice except him.

Is that what it means to have that every month?

If that's so, then why doesn't she act like these a month ago, or the months before that? He never really knows that she's in that state of the month unless she tells him nonchalantly or if they're in the middle of something.

Then again, she must've been so tired and drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Nijima-san's Palace, his so-called 'betrayal', her personal life. . .

He suppose he could give her the food she wants, even if they were that many. Rest too.

When they arrived at the Jazz Club, they immediately went to their regular seats and ordered their regular drinks. After, they decided to eat their foods. Akira already finished a few while Akechi was trying hard not to throw up because of the sickening sweet smell radiating on some of Akira's foods.

Akira noticed it, “This is my last sweet food,” She said, taking a bite on her food, “Are you okay?”

Akechi gave her a smile, “You don't have to hurry up just because I hate the smell.”

Akira shook her head, tilting her head a bit, “Nah, it's fine,” She said, “You're my first priority, after all,” She winked.

Akechi let out a laugh even though he feels embarrassed at what she just said, _she really has admirable guts, doesn't she?_

“I'm flattered that I'm your priority,” Akechi softly said, staring at her, “But I would love it if you enjoy the foods you love.”

“I am enjoying it,” Akira replied, swallowing the last bit of her food, “But I enjoy it more if you enjoy the smell also. Speaking of which, why do you hate the smell now? Normally, you would even steal some of these from me. . .”

Akechi blinked at that, and shrugged, “Like I said before, maybe I just wanted something new.”

Akira hummed as she reached for a pack of sushi, she looked at Akechi as she raised the pack a bit, “Would you want some?”

Akechi thought about it before giving in, “Is there wasabi?”

Now it's Akira's turn to be confused, “Wasabi?” She grimaced at the thought of the spice, “No. . .there isn't. . .”

Akechi only nodded, disappointed that there's no wasabi, “Okay, then one should suffice. . .if that's okay with you?”

Akira nodded, happy that Akechi accepted her offer.

A few minutes after eating, Akechi and Akira talked about various things, just to distract themselves from the things they'll do a week after, or simply to just escape from their priorities just for a while. They love each other's company after all.

“—Goro,” Akira called him, “I heard that one time someone asked you what's your ideal type of lover, you answered that they should be quiet, and keeps a reasonable amount of distance,” Akechi coughs at this, he actually hated how nosy the interviewer was. Akira continued, “And that they should know how to make a good cup of coffee,” Akira smirked, “Tell me, my dear mischievous detective boyfriend, who is it that you have in mind while answering those questions, hmmmm?”

Akechi rose an eyebrow playfully, “You.”

Akira was slightly taken aback at her boyfriend's courage to tell that straightforwardly, and laughed it off, “Wow, I must've been rubbing off on you, huh?”

Akechi shrugged, the smile is still on his face, “Maybe. Is it a bad thing?”

Akira shakes her head, “Nope!” She replies, a grin on her face. Akechi nodded at her reaction as he glanced at the time on his phone.

“It's getting late,” Akechi said, he looked at Akira who was visibly pouting at that announcement, “We should go home.”

“You'll walk me home?” Akira asked him in a hopeful tone, and Akechi can't help but succumb to that.

“Of course.”

* * *

“—Wait, wait, wait, wait! I smell something delicious!” Akechi was startled when Akira suddenly spoke up. She was sleepy at the train earlier so he didn't expect the sudden outburst. Yet he watches Akira running to the vendor who sells fruits—

— _Mangoes?_

He followed Akira and went to the vendor, inspecting the mangoes with his eyes. Some of the mangoes are yellow, some of the mangoes are green, some of the mangoes are red. The latter one is the one he knows is from Japan, the former two, however. . .

“Uhm,” Akira's voice jolted him out from his thoughts, “Are these—” She pointed at the yellow and green mangoes that Akechi was thinking of earlier, “—not from here, Ma'am?”

The vendor – an old lady – chuckles softly, “Why, you have good eyes,” She says, “Yes, dear. Those mangoes are not from here. They're from another country, and I assure you, their mangoes are the best. It's even their national fruit.”

Akechi blinked at that, thinking what country has the mango as their national fruit, “Ah, the Philippines?”

The vendor nodded, “Yes,” She turned to Akira, “Are you craving for this, young miss?”

“Ah!” Akira exclaimed shyly, a slight blush on her cheeks because she's actually staring at the mangoes with hunger in her eyes, “Uhm. . .not really. . .it just smells good!”

The vendor tilted her head a bit, “Smells good. . .” She mumbled, eyeing Akira from head to toe before nodding, “I recommend the mangoes from the Philippines then, they're incredibly delicious, even moreso with your condition.”

The two teens was confused on the vendor's last sentence. But Akira decided to ignore it.

“How much for uhm. . .five of each – no, make it. . .seven,” Akira said to the vendor, who chuckled at that and just said the price. Meanwhile, Akechi can't help but gape at Akira, eyeing the plastic bag she's holding on her other hand that is still half-full with her food.

Before he could really comment on anything, Akira already bought the mangoes and was bidding the vendor goodbye with a promise to come back again and then she dragged Akechi to Leblanc after.

Akechi can't help but chuckle, “What a big appetite.”

Akira heard it though, “Hey, is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?”

“Take it as you wish,” Akechi replied, “I'm merely stating my observation.”

“Then it's an insult.”

“I didn't say that.”

“You implied it.”

“I didn't.”

“You said to take it as I wish, so I took it as an insult.”

“But it's – oh, whatever.”

“Hehe, I love you.”

“. . .is this supposed to be—”

“Goro~”

“Fine, I love you too.”

“With feelings, you tsun-tsun. . .”

“Tsun-tsun. . . ?”

“Oh, come on.”

They stopped talking as they just stared at each other, eyes not leaving the other even for just one second, until Akechi broke the comfortable silence.

“Goodnight,” He said, smiling genuinely for a second.

“Goodnight, my dear mischievous detective boyfriend,” Akira teased him, before kissing him on the cheek (she tiptoed and slightly jumped to do so), “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Akechi softly replied. Silently wishing for this not to end.

* * *

_Fucking vomit._

Another one of her throwing-up sessions happened at the next morning as if it's a routine, yet more worse than yesterday.

Unknowingly to her, a certain brunette that she loves is experiencing the same thing, for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everyone was confused about what's happening with Akechi even though he's not the one//you know, well, it's called "Couvade Syndrome" that is happening with some of expectant fathers. If interested, see more here:  
> https://www.parent24.com/Pregnant/Pregnancy_health/yes-dads-can-get-morning-sickness-too-and-its-called-couvade-syndrome-20180829  
> By the way, with the mango thing, there's actually a superstition in my country that if a woman craves mangoes, especially ripe ones, they're pregnant. Hahaha, I just wanted to incorporate that here in all honesty XD.  
> Akira's along fifth to sixth week here, by the way, and here are my sources:  
> https://www.parents.com/pregnancy/signs/symptoms/a-pregnancy-symptom-timeline/  
> http://www.irishhealth.com/article.html?con=327  
> and some of my relatives who's in the medical field mwehehe.  
> I hope you enjoyed this one! Once again, I'm sorry for the typographical andgrammatical errors you may have seen! Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated! I would love to see your opinions and reactions!  
> Seeya~  
> (If you wish to contact me through social media, please go to my sister. She's @somenomemories on twitter, and we share this acc in AO3 hehe. Thank you!)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!!! Please write those thoughts down!!
> 
> Seeya~


End file.
